Inflitration
by therichnobody
Summary: Looks like Mickey has a new assignment for Sora & Riku. To spy on the Organization!
1. Chapter 1

Inflitration- A look inside of Castle Oblivion

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! (ignore the laugh, I saw a cat get kicked down the stairs) Main idea: King Mickey has a new mission for Sora and Riku: For them to spy and find info on the Organization!

Disney Castle

Mickey: Sora, Riku, I have a new assignment for you. It is very important and very dangerous.

Sora: Whatever it is, you can count on us, Your Majesty.

Riku: There's nothing that can stop us.

Mickey: I knew I could count on you two. Here, take this camera and inflitrate Castle Oblivion and get any and all information about Organization XIII members' rooms.

Riku: Why do we need info on their rooms?

Mickey: Looking into one's room can reveal a lot about oneself.

Sora: (grabbing the camera) You got it, Your Majesty!

Mickey: Wait! Take these. (held out two passes that had The King's insignia on them) With these, they can't harm you.

Riku: Right. Let's go.

Heh heh, this is going to be fun. As with most of my stories, If you see (w: yadda yadda yadda), (t: yadda yadda yadda), (w) yadda yadda yadda, or (t) yadda yadda yadda, that person is either whispering or thinking. Keep this in mind as you go through this series, 'cause I am lazy. Review please! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!


	2. Roxas's room

Inflitration- Roxas's room

At Castle Oblivion

Riku: Where should we start? Upstairs or downstairs?

Sora: Let's finish this floor, then downstairs, then up.

Riku: ...Oookay. Let's go. Hey, there's Roxas's room. (kicks down door)

Roxas: (listening to "System of a down- Lonely Day") Hey! What's going on?

Riku: (holds up pass) King's orders. We're inspecting your room-

Roxas: You did'nt have to kick my door down!

Riku: Oh well. Let's see... posters of rock bands, video games, CD's, you getting all this Sora?

Sora: No. Freakin'. Way! You have an ice cream maker in you're room!?

Roxas: Of course! Who would'nt?

Sora: Me, 'cause Riku keeps taking my money.

Riku: Not my fault you keep saying stupid stuff. Come to think of it, this looks a lot like Sora's room. (w: without all of the pics of me all over the place)

Roxas: So, what's you're favorite?

Sora: Oooohhh!!! Chocolate and vanilla and rasberry and strawberry and banana cream and cookies 'n cream and rocky road and mint chocolate chip and chocolate chip cookie dough and especially-

Roxas&Sora: Triple double decker chocolate fudge with vanilla and caramel swirl!

Riku: Ok, time to go.

Sora: But can I get some ice cream first?

Riku: I ain't 'bout to have you all hyperactive now come on!

Roxas: (licking a very large blueberry/rasberry swirl ice cream cone) Sorry (lick) Sora...

And that was Roxas's room. Sorry if that ws bland, I'm just getting to the good part. (trust me!) Next, Lexaeus! Review if you like, now say it with me! DUDENESS!!!


	3. Lexaeus's room

Inflitration- Lexaeus's room

At Lexaeus's door

Riku: Don't feel bad, Sora, I'll buy you some ice-

Sora: Really! With cherries and cookies 'n cream and-

Riku: ONLY IF... you be good for the rest of the day. OK?

Sora: YAY! Let's go!

Sora opens the door to reveal... a room full of country music memorbilia and rock collections.

Riku: (looking at the various posters) Patsy Kline, Tim McGraw, Tim Nelson, Tammy Wynett, what the hell?

Sora: Country music is the lowest for of music entertainment.

Riku: No, bluegrass is. I knew Lexaeus was a Texas-loving hick, but to like country? Eww!

Lexaeus: (walking in) And what's so bad about country?

Sora: Nothing! (laughs nervously) It's the greatest!

Riku: Listen Lexaeus, hate me all you want, but country SUCKS!

Lexaeus: WHAT?!? (charges at Riku)

Riku: (holds up the pass) Can't touch this-

Sora: Daa da da-da, da-da, da-da, can't touch this!

S,R,&L: (to the theme of "Can't touch this"- MC Hammer) Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-uh-oh-WHAT? Can't touch this!

Riku: Ok, now stop. What's with the pet rock?

Lexaeus: His name is Mr. Rocky and he's the fastest rock around.

Sora: But a rock can't move. How can he be fast?

Lexaeus: You question the speed of Mr. Rocky?!  
Sora: No! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!

Riku: OK, Mr. Rocky is the fastest rock around You're room checks out. Let's go, Sora.

Sora: Bye Mr. Country Hick/Texas lovin' Meat-head!

Lexaeus: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (charges at door)

Riku: Bye, Sora! (runs downstairs)

Sora: (running downstairs) I don't want a country hick to eat me!!!

Well, there's another inflitration. Nothing to say 'cause I'm sorta sleepy, (dude-a-facation, I'm sleepy, but gotta please the fans) Now turn the dial to Vexen!

Disclaimer: Let this be known, for this statement goes for all installments of this series and future stories produced by therichnobody: I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID, THINGS WOULD BE VERY, VERY DIFFERENT.


	4. Vexen's room

Inflitration-Vexen's room

I like saying "dude" and my variations of that word. Say them with me! Dude, Dudeness, Dude-a-facation, Dude-a-facationioness! That was fun. on with the story!

Vexen's Lab.

Riku: Sora, let's get out of here before you blow something up.

Sora: Oops.

Riku: Oops what?

Sora: The camera is evil. (pointed at the now snarling black camera)

Riku: Sora, how did you turn the camera into a heartless?

Sora: Idon't know. Don't worry, I got a spare. Let's hurry to Vexen's room.

Riku: You mean we came down here for nothing- nevermind, let's just go.

Vexen's room

Sora: Please Riku, I'm sorry! Please don't do this!

Riku: Maybe this will teach you not to turn stuff into heartless. Besides, the door won't open, so maybe a hard-head will. (rams Sora's head into Vexen's door, bursting it open)

Sora: NOOO! BAM 

Vexen: What are you doing?

Riku: (drops Sora and holds up the pass) Room inspection. King's orders.

Vexen: While I'm in the middle of recording my research?

Riku: Oh well. (going through file cabinents and tossing papers around)

Vexen: (grabs Riku's hand) What are you doing? Stop this!

Sora: (getting up, ignoring the lump on his head) Yeah! Room Inspection! Room inspection! (started to go through files and books)

Vexen: You are disorganizing all of my work! Leave at once!

Riku: (got free of Vexen's grasp) Sorry, can't stop us. Hey! You still have that data on me. I told you to get rid of it!

Vexen: You did no such thing, now put ti back!

Sora: Hey Riku, Vexen's trying to make a cure for his athlete's foot!

Vexen: (going after Sora) Give me that!

Riku: Oookay...like I needed to know that. Huh? Is this research?

Vexen: No don't! That is for MY eyes ONLY!

Riku: (holding Vexen's private journal) Oh Larxene, Larxene, you're beauty is to the extreme. You're antennae-like hair, so soft, so keen-

Sora: Ha ha ha! Larxene! You like Larxene?

Vexen: Do not read that! (trying to get the book from Riku)

Riku: (still reading) Larxene, Larxene, oh won't you be mine?

You're gorgeous demeanor, so graceful, so divine-

Vexen: (finally getting the book) Leave NOW!!!

Sora: I think we should go.

Riku: I think you're right. You check out. To the next room!

Larxene, Larxene, ain't she a hefer, I swear my poetry is getting better and better! Hope you liked this one, tell me what you thought and review! Now, (my personal fav Organization member) Zexion!!! (the above rhyme sucked; I can do better)


	5. Zexion's room

Inflitration-Zexion's room

Dudeness, I type so much, (combined with playing video games 3-5 hours on a daily basis ain't helping) I'm gonna be like that duelist on Yu-Gi-Oh GX with carpal tunnel syndrome! The bad part about it is I don't even have internet! How I do this you ask? My school's computers! And I even don't get to use them everyday! So if I just abruptly stop pumping out stories, don't blame me. (rumors have it my phone's gonna get hooked back on so I can have internet, so hope for me!) Let me shut up and get on with it. (I talk too much, but I'm a Gemini, so it's in my nature)

At Zexion's door

Sora: Riku, I'm scared. Hold me. (grabbed Riku suddenly)

Riku: SORA! (pushed him against the wall and searched him for any money) I keep telling you, I don't like you like that!

Sora: No Riku, STOP! That's my last 20!

Riku: Sorry won't cut it. (grabbed the munny and dropped him) Now, to inspect Zexion's room-

Zexion: No one enters my room.

Sora: Ok, let's go.

Riku: No go. (holds up pass) King's orders.

Zexion: (steps in front of his door) No one enters my room.

Riku: Not even Xemnas-

Zexion: NO one.

Sora: Oh well, let's go-

Riku: Why not? What do you have to hide? What- is it messy? Does it stink?

Zexion:...

Sora: It is! It's the messiest, dirtiest, most stupified room ever!

Zexion: (a smirk played on his face) Do not enter. (left)

Riku: (w) C'mon, let's go in.

Sora: Wait! (puts on nose plugs) Ok!

When the two enter the room gives off an evil aura. The room is pitch black. As Sora turns on the light (which is a dark blue by the way), everything in the room deals with death, pain, sorrow, destruction and blood.

Riku: Whoa, he sleeps on a bed of nails, jagged nails at that!

Sora: Hey, fruit punch! (looking in the black mini-fridge) Type A, type O-, Type B+, Type AB, what kind of names are those?

Riku: Sora, that's blood.

_And I need to stock up._

Riku: Huh? (turns around to see Zexion draining Sora of his blood) No WAY I'm letting you hurt him! (attacks Zexion who lets go of Sora)

Zexion: (licking the blood around his mouth) I told you not to enter.

Riku: How were you able to touch him? (reaching into his pocket to find both of the passes) Whoops.

Zexion: Imbecile. (taking a very large syringe and started to take even more blood from Sora) Don't worry, he won't turn into a vampire.

Riku: But I thought-

Zexion: you're correct. (straightening up after drawing 2 pints) But I am not a vampire.

Riku: Then why are you drinking blood?

Zexion: Because (pulling Riku's face closer to his so Riku could see how crazy he looked) it tastes good and I have gone insane thanks to the imbeciles in this castle. (w: mainly Demyx and Axel) Also, I've grown to the taste, it's delicious. Now get out of here before I bite your succlent, pulpy neck coarsing with fresh, (eying Riku's neck hungrily) sweet, tart, BLOOD!!! (tried to bite Riku)

Riku: (getting away from Zexion) NO! (grabbed Sora and ran out, closing the door in front of Zexion, who is laughing a crazed, pschycotic laugh) CRAP! huff huff Now I'm scared of him...huff

Sora: (rubbing his neck where Zexion bit him) Ow, dang, Riku, next time you give me a hickey, don't knock me out.

Riku: (vein pulsind on his temple) SORA! Keep on! (sigh) I swear, you keep on insisting we go together and I''ma kick your A-

Sora: Then who gave it to me?

Riku: Zexion sucked your blood.

Sora: AAAHHH!! But he's a scary, evil, gothic nobody!

Blood. Cool. Duuuuuude. Next...Luxord. (I'm gonna get carpal tunnel, just watch!)


	6. Luxord's room

Inflitration- Luxord's room

Riku: Ready Sora? (Incharging position)

Sora: Ready! 3, 2, 1-

S&R: CHARGE! (bursts through door)

Luxord: (playing online poker) YEAH! I just doubled my money! What the #&!!

Riku: (holds up pass) King's orders. Room inspection. So how much have you won?

Luxord: 999,999,999,999,999,992 munny by only betting one! And why are ya'll inspecting my room?

Riku: Don't know for sure, but-

Demyx: (ruinning down the hall) RUN! It's the evil heartless! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

Luxord: Huh?

Sora: Whoops.

Riku: Let me guess. The camera/heartless you made?

Luxord: How can you turn a camera into a heartless?

Riku: Ask Sora. (studied the stacks upon stacks upon stacks of collectible cards)

Sora: Well, while we were in Vexen's lab I-

Luxord: Hold that thought. This fool think that he can beat me with two queens. Prepare to get royal flushed, sucka!

Riku: No WAY! You have a limited edition 1st edition secret ultra-parallel rare Dark Magician of Chaos! They only made two of these!

Luxord: Yeah, and I have both. YEAH! I just tripled my money!

Sora:(w) Riku, what are you doing!

Riku:(w) Shut up! He won't miss 2 or 3 cards, right?

Luxord: Hey! Put those back in the correct order!

Riku: RUN! (grabbed a whole handful and ran out)

Sora: (started to run out, but stopped) Quick question. If you like to gamble so much, then how come you don't have your own casino?

Luxord: Because the Superior said that I would win everyone else's money and I'll be the only one with money and everyone else would be po'.

Sora: Is it true?

Luxord:...yeah. Hey, he still has my cards!

Sora: Bye! (ran off)

Short, sweet, but not as sweet as the next room will be, which is Larxene's! Hope you remember who was her "secret admirer"! (To tell the truth, if I owned Wal-Mart, I would have about 999,999,999,999,999,992 too!)


	7. Larxene's room

Inflitration-Larxene's room

Riku: What took you so long?

Sora: Nothing. Let's go-

Axel: (to the theme of that Lil' Jon song "Let's Go"...I think that's what it's called) Let's go (echo: Let's go) If you want it you can get it let me know! (echo: Aight, aight, aight)

S&R: (sweat drop)

Larxene: (opens door) Axel, If you don't shut up I'll- huh? Why are you here?

Riku: Room inspection. King's orders. (holds up pass)

Larxene: So? Ya'll ain't coming in.

Sora: We'll tell you who you're "secret admirer" is!

Larxene: You guys know? I was wondering who kept sending these. (pointed to a 2ft. milk chocolate statue in her likeness)

Riku: Get that away from me! (hid behind Sora)

Larxene: What's wrong with him?

Sora: If he eats chocolate, he gets a little, "crazy"

Larxene: What, like "hyperactive"? Seeing Riku get hyperactive is like saying you saw Zexion wearing a pink, lacy dress singing the theme song to "Barney".

Axel: Oh really? Hey Riku, look! (opened her door to reveal a mountain of chocolate statues in Larxene's room)

Riku: (saw the mountain and his eyes grew wide) Ooooooh.

Sora: Why did you do that? Riku, no, don't lose control-

Riku: Already did! Aaahhahahaha!!! (ran in and started to devour the statues)

Axel: Whoa. I'm committing this to memory, by using Kodak! (snapped a picture)

Sora: Great. As soon as Riku ()who just ran out looking like a crazed, deranged lunatic with chocolate all over his mouth) leaves...I'll finish the inspection.

Axel: Are you inspectin' my room too?

Sora: Yeah.

Axel: Great. Might as well kill time by giving Riku more chocolate-hey there he is! Hey Riku! (in background you can hear Riku yelling out "chocolate" and laughing insanely)

Sora: (sighs) Oh well, he'll stop eventually. Larxene, what do you think of Vexen?

Larxene: A cold, crooked nose, book-worm old fart. Why?

Sora: He's your secret admirer. (holding one of her many plushies)

Larxene: Yeah right.

Sora: (now looking at her scrapbook) Shall I recite one of his poems?

Larxene: Why would he like me-

Sora: Oh Larxene, Larxene, your beauty is to the extreme. Your antenna-like hair so soft, so keen. Larxene, Larxene, oh won't you be mine? Your Gorgeous demeanor, so graceful, so divine-

Larxene: Stop! That is the most disgusting I've ever heard! I'ma kick his ass!

Sora: Before you go, Why is your room lit by candlelight when your element is thunder?

Larxene: Because the Superior said that I'm running up the electricity bill.

Sora: That's sad.

Larxene: I know.

Sora: Oh well, bye! (ran off)

Aw, ain't that cute! Wittle Vexy likes that hefer Larxene! Riku, I bet, you wouldn't expect him to be all twitch twitch (line of drool hanging from mouth) Aaaahahahahah!!!! hyperactive now would you, but it's true. (if I owned Kingdom Hearts it would, note that this is disclaimer 'cause I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!) (but I wish I did) Next, Deeemyx!!!


	8. Demyx's room

Inflitration-Demyx's room

Sora: Do I really want to risk getting my ears blown off by sitar music?

Axel: Demyx isn't in there.

Sora: Huh? Why not?

Axel: He's still getting chased by Racexma.

Sora: Who?

Axel: I named the camera/heartless Racexma. Got it memorized?

Sora: Uhh, I guess so. Why are you up here?

Axel: (walking in) Because he has something that belongs to me.

Sora: Oh. hey, there's nothing in here but guitar picks, sheet music, and pictures of water in here.

Axel: (looking in a drawer) I knew he had my hair gel!

Sora: He stole your hair gel?

Axel: (checking for booby traps) He's suspposed to be buying his own, after the bazooka incident.

Sora: (giggling) The bazooka incident?

Axel: (now looking for anything he can use for blackmail) Must you repeat everything I say? Demyx was stealing Zexion's hair gel-

Sora: (lookind at the posters of sitar players) I don't see how he can stand giong in Zexion's room.

Axel: Zexion has his own private bathroom. (mumbling: the short punk only got it because he got the most kills in that slaughter at Neverland) (and that's why Neverland didn't make it to KH2) Anyway, (found a pic of Demyx with hooker make-up on) Zexion caught him trying to take some more gel, chased him for a while, got mad, pulled out this HUGE bazooka and shot.

Sora: (almost tripping over a water balloon, which burst) He hit him!?

Axel: Oooh! (grabbed a pack of water balloons) Zexion missed. Teribbly. (mumbling: That's why I know Zexion cheated in that slaughter. He can't aim worth a crap!) He instead blew up the entire second floor west hall.

Sora: Ha ha! You guys are crazy!

Axel: You have to do something when you're bored. (filled a water balloon with fire-don't ask)

Sora: Oh well, your room's next.

Axel: Sora, I'll tell you now. My room's burnt. I have to sleep in the basement's extra room until the Dusks repair my room.

Sora: Oh I get it! You couldn't control your fire!

Axel: The bazooka incident. (left)

Sora: Ha ha! No way. (took an extra pack of water balloons and left)

Meh, this was short. but the next will be as short but twice as funny! Now tell 'em!

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all of Organization XIII: Review! Review! You must review! You cannot resist! Review, please, won't you?


	9. Marluxia's room

Inflitration-Marluxia's room

Now we enter the santions of "The graceful Assasin"...

At Marluxia's door

Sora finds Riku collasped in front of Marluxia's door. His hands, face, and shirt are covered in chocolate.

Sora: (sighs) You, Ok Riku?

Riku: (groans) Too...much...chocolate...

Sora: (sat next to Riku and started to rub his chocolate covered stomach) Well, at least you're not hyper anymore.

Riku: Unhhh...stop...

Sora: (still rubbing Riku's bloated stomach) They say that a tummy rub will make the tummy ache go awa-

Just then, Riku threw up all over Sora.

Riku: (cough) Sorry, but I told you to stop (cough)

Sora: (covered in chunky, brown vomit) Ew. Just tell me when you feel up to inspecting Marluxia's room.

"Welcome back, Marluxia. My my, you're filthy. I'll start the bubble bath."

S&R: Huh?

Suddenly, they were pulled into the blindingly pink room, which housed a spa/beauty salon, of which the Graceful Assasin takes residence. They got a bubble bath, got slammed into those hair dryer chairs and got a complete "gayified" makeover complete with manicure, pedicure, new hair style, and new clothes.

"There you are, see you tonight for your sauna."

Sora: (looked at Riku, who's wearing a sky blue blouse with a blue skirt, hair curlified, ith rosy cheeks, red lipstick and painted nails) You look like Daisy Duck.

Riku: (looked at Sora who's wearing a pink and white checkered dress with wavy hair with a large, pink bow, pnik eyeshadow, fake eyelashes and shiny white buckle shoes) You look like Queen Minnie.

S&R: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (ran out)

They both ran into Axel and Zexion, who just happen to be holding cameras.

A&Z: Blackmail!! (started to take pics)

Riku: (wiping the make-up off his face) Yeah, laugh it up. Can you give us some robes?

Zexion: Why should we?

Sora: Pwease? (does the puppy-dog eyes)

Zexion: NO! It's too cute! Thoes eyes! It BURNS!!! (hisses and runs off to a dark corner)

(group sweat drop)

Axel: Ooooooooookay. As long as I can say my saying around you.

Sora: Like you don't say it already.

Axel: Alright, alright. ( snapped his fingers and two Organization XIII robes appeared) Got it memorized?

Sora: No.

Axel: Better commit it to memory. (left)

Riku: Let's get out of these robes and go.

Heh heh, why must I do these things? I don't know. You tell me. (that's means review.) Next up, Saix!


	10. Saix's room

Inflitration-Saix's room

Riku: These cloaks are really comfortable. I might just keep this.

Sora: But you can't see your physique.

Riku: Exactly. (opens Saix's door which was suprisingly unlocked)

The two surveyed the room, which went like this: One half of the room looked professional and neat. the other half looks as if Saix went beserk on it. But the entire celing was a skylight which illuminated the room with the light of the moon. Saix himself was sitting in the middle of the room staring at the luminous moon.

Sora: Uhh...is he safe/

Riku: What is he staring at. (walked over to Saix and looked up) Oh.

Sora: What? What is it? (ran over and looked up) Oh.

Saix: The moon is bright tonight.

Riku: I've never seen it so bright.

Sora: It's beautiful.

The three sat there staring at the mesemerizing luna sphere for approx. 48 min. until an interruption occured.

Demyx: Run! The camera/heartless upgraded? Run for your live- Aaaaaahhhhh!

That's when Demyx got blasted by Racexma's photon blast. It seems like Vexen has been experimenting. Racexma looks like something from The Terminator fused with a Darkside heartless.

Racexma: Prepare to meet your iminent doom. Termination sequence in T-minus 10...9...8...7...

Saix: (sighs, then picks up his weapon) So many interruptions.

Sora: ... ... ...hold on, what's going on?

Racexma: ...4...3...2- Bash! BOOM! explosion (Saix whaled on Racexma, tearing him apart.)

Riku: Whoa! (jumped up)

Racexma: (sneaking out to protect what's left of him) Termination sequence...terminated. For now. (left)

Sora: That moon hypnotizes you!

Riku: What that moon is is evil!

Saix: (garing at Riku) What did you just say?

Riku: I said SORA said the moon SUCKS!

Sora: Wait-what?

Riku: Run Sora. (left)

Saix: How DARE you! (went into beserk mode and attacked Sora)

Sora: Look, the moon is even brighter!

Saix: (looked behind him, then stopped) The moon is bright tonight.

therichnobody: I guess the moon is bright tonight. Review, please! Next, Xaldin! And that means... I shall answer Reading Chick's question (thanks for the review!) : What will happen to Vexen and Larxene? Will they go out? Will she like Vexen? Will she beat the living crap out of him? Or what if Vexen didn't write it at all an it was a prank? Read to find out!


	11. Xaldin's room

Inflitration- Xaldin's room

Sora: (jumped on Riku in an attempt to put him in a headlock) Stop getting me in trouble! (started to squeeze his head)

Riku: Are you done?

Sora: (stopped) It...doesn't hurt?

Riku: No. (pushed Sora off) You ready? (opened the door to Xaldin's room)

It revealed-the most normal looking room they have seen so far. Except the fact that his lances are floating right in front of their faces and are flying towards them.

S&R:Aaahhhh! (slammed the door a little too late, which allowed the lances to get stuck in the wall behind them)

Sora: CRAP! Ok, next room. Riku? (looked behind him)

Riku: Well this is akward. (pinned to the wall by the lances) Get me down!

Sora: (t: Hmm...I could use this opportunity to the fullest...but Riku would be mad...or I could let him down and never get an opportunity like this again...No, just go for it!) Huh, where did he go? (a tap on the shoulder) Yeah?

Xaldin: I removed my lances and if you try to inflitrate my room again, I'll kill you.

Sora: I'd like to see you try. (Xaldin charged) Uh-oh.

Riku: (sneaking into Xaldin's room) Sora, turn around!

Sora: Huh? (ran in Xaldin's room and locked the door)

Xaldin: (banging on door) Get out here!

Larxene: Hey Xaldin, shut up!

Vexen: Please stop. Some of us are trying to do reasearch.

Larxene:And you! (ran over to Vexen and punched him square between the eyes) How dare you!

Vexen: OW! What did I do?

Larxene: The roses, the chocolate statues of me, that...that...POEM!

Vexen: (looking nervous) I don't know what you're talking about.

Sora&Riku: (shouting through Xaldin's door the rest of Vexen's poem) Larxene, Larxene, whn angered, your electricity can be seen. Your smile, your face, 'tis such a beautiful scene!

Xaldin: (stopped banging on the door) Wait-Vexen likes Larxene?

Axel: Does my ears decieve me? Or did I just hear that Vexy likes Larxenie?

Vexen: Crap. Uhh...Larxene?

Larxene: (electricity is shooting from her body) Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Sora&Riku: Larxene, for my love you are the only one, for it burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns! to be with you forever is my only dream, so let us be together, forever, Vexen and Larxene!

Xaldin: I can tell this isn't gonna be good. (banging on the door) Let me in!

Vexen: Well Larxene? (blushing) Won't you be mine?

Larxene: GRRRRAAARRRGGHHH!!!!! (jumped on Vexen and started to punch, bite, scratch, kick, bite and electrocute him repeaditely) What do I look like going out with an old fart like you! You're old enough to be my GRANDAD! (now trying to stab him to death-even though he won't die-why?-I don't know)

Axel: Sparks are flying in this heated battle!

Xaldin: What fight? (everyone winced when she amazingly power-bombed Vexen) Vexen's getting his ass kicked.

Axel: I know. And I got it all on tape. Thanks Kodak!

Larxene: Now leave me ALONE! (screamed then trwe a chair at his unconsiouses body and left)

Xaldin: Axel, you got to let me get a copy of that. Anyway, can I go in my room now?

Riku: Only if you let us survey it.

Xaldin: (sighs) Fine.

Sora: Ok! (opens door) Welcome Xaldin, to Xaldin's room!

Xaldin: Shut up. (puts his lances away and laid down on his bed) Tell me when you're done.

Riku: Your room is boring. (kicks the dresser) Just like you.

Xaldin: (vein pulsing on his temple) Then why are you still here?

Riku: (holds up pass) King's orders. Your room doesn't have one thing in it that's interesting.

Xaldin: Then why are you still here?

Sora: Whoa! There's a trapdoor under his bed!

Xaldin: Don't go in there.

Sora: You don't sound like you mean it, so...(opened the door)

Riku: Well? (looked inside) Playboy! Cool!

Sora: This thing is filled with porno!

Riku: Ain't that the truth. (looking through an issue and saw a big breasted girl) Ooooooo, can I keep this?

Xaldin: Why not. (picked up an issue)

Sora: Why are some of the pages sticky? And there's white spots-

Xaldin: Ok, get. (pushed them out)

Riku: Sora, you might wanna wash your hands.

Sora: why?

Riku: Think about it.

Sora: OK! (thinking...)...ewwwWWW!!!! (started to run around in circles)

Next...Xigbar! Review 'cause I like when people review. It makes me smile. (insert smiley face)


	12. Xigbar's room

Inflitration-Xigbar's room

Riku: C'mon Sora, you dunce.

Sora: I gotta wash my hands first!

Riku: Just lick it. It tastes like ice cream. (walking upstairs)

Sora: It does? (looked at his hands)

Riku: Why do you think it's creamy? (left)

Sora: Cool! (licked his fingers) Mmmm...it IS ice cream! Hey, wait for me! (ran upstairs)

Xigbar's door

Riku: (looking up) Now how am I supposed to get up to his room if the door is on the celing?

Sora: Hey Riku! (looked around) Where's the door?

Riku: (looked at Sora's spot free hands) Uh, Sora? I lied about the ice cream thing-

Sora: No you didn't! It was good!

Riku: Ew.

Xigbar: Oy! What's this now?

Sora: How do we get in your room?

Xigbar: What for?

Riku: (holds up pass) Room inspection. King's orders.

Xigbar: Well, looks like you're shit out of luck. (dissapeared)

Riku: Great. Now what? What are you doing?

Sora: I found a trapdoor! I think it leads o his room.

Riku: Good go, Sora! I'll call you the "Trapdoor Detector"! (went in)

Sora: Hee hee, cool! (went in)

Two flights of stairs and one landing later, the two entered the anti-grav room of the "Freeshooter". As they float around the room, they see bullet holes and light arrows everywhere. There is also a very shot up target of Larxene and a shot up desktop computer which is next to the very shot up dummy of Axel. (the Axel-dummy apparently got it's crotch shot off)

Xigbar: And how did you two get in here?

Sora: Why is everything shot up?

Riku: Because he has issues-

Xigbar: I DO NOT! (shot at Riku, who dodged in the nick of time)

Riku: Whoa! Didn't see that coming.

Xigbar: Sorry, I have anger mangement problems.

Riku: In oter words, isu-

Xigbar: Don't say it! (shot again, narrowly missing Riku)

Sora: Ok, I'm starting to like floating in the air. (started to do somersaults in mid-air)

Riku: I guess it is. (started to do backflips)

Xigbar: Oy! This isn't a fun house!

Sora: I bet I can do more somersaults than you!

Xigbar: You're on!

And all three of them were flipping in the air until-

Racexma: Re-instate termination sequence. T-minus 10...9...8...7...

Xigbar: (after his 10th flip) What the? (Sora threw up) Oy! You cleaning that up!

Riku: Ha ha, it's the camera/heartless that Saix almost killed!

Racexma: ...4...3...2-Saix! Where!

Xigbar: Not this time, bub. (shot and finally destroyed Racexma, causing a massive explosion which blasted Sora, Riku, and Xigbar flying out the room and into Xemnas, causing a major collision. (mind you, Sora, Riku, and Xigbar are black and crispy thanks to the explosion)

Xemnas: Unhh...what hit me? (got up and looked down) No.2.

Xigbar: (looked up) Huh, uh-oh.

Riku: (dizzy, eyes spinning) Heeeeeeeey, it's the last room!

And that's what exactly it is! Xemnas is the final installment of Inflitration, so DUDENESS! Review please. (just clicky the buttony and writy to meey)


	13. Xemnas's room

Inflitration-Xemnas's room

Xemnas: What are you all doing in my castle?

Xigbar: Absolutely nothing excpt getting blown up by some camera/heartless. (dissapeared)

Xemnas: What?

Sora: Hey, let us look in your room.

Xemnas: Why?

Riku: (still dizzy) Room's orders. King's inspection. (held up the pass upside-down)

Xemnas: No. I don't care what that meddlesome king says, so leave if you do not whish to die a horrible death.

Sora: Please?

Xemnas: NO! LEAVE!

Riku: What the hell are you? (looking into the private room of Xemnas) Some kind of transexual? I mean-

Xemnas: (trying to close the door) You little cretin! I'll-

Axel: Hey, there's a pink light coming from Xemnas's room. I wonder why?

Roxas: C'mon! Now's our chance! He can't stop all of us!

And that yell caused the entire Organization, Sora and Riku to bomb-rush Xemnas's door, causing it to burst open and reveal what Xemnas was hiding. Barbie. Hundreds of them. The cars, dream houses, the different collectible bicentinneal versions, you name it. He had one copy of every single Barbie doll ever made, including the Ken and friends variations. That was one side of the room. The other was dedicated to Star Wars. Figurines, LEGO sets, every light saber, even the Darth Vader helmet (which was tailored to fit him and only him) and a life size statue of Darth Maul.

Xemnas: ...(blushing slightly) I can explain.

Extreme sweat drop

Axel: Must I say it? (taking out a Kodak camera and taking pics) Kodak!

Xemnas: That's it. Get out, all of you!

Zexion: And you call me strange.

Xigbar: I always knew he was talking to Marluxia too much.

Marluxia: (pissed off) He stole MY exclusive bicentinneal uber-rare Summer Beach Barbie with Summer Beach Ken included!

Sora: I got all this on tape and there's nothing you can do about it. So, HA! Nyah-nyah nah nyah-nyah!

Riku: Uhh Sora? (backing away from the intensely infuriated Xemnas)

Sora: Let's get this info back to the King on the double-

Xemnas: (shaking with anger) You will not leave here.

Sora: First you want us to leave, now you don't. Make up your mind, already! C'mon, Riku. Riku?

Riku: (left)

Xemnas: DIE!!!

Sora: Mama!

And the whole entire castle erupted in black flames, then was engulfed in darkness, which competely destroyed the castle. Sora survived, if not the royal pass were in his pocket he would have died. The camera and the film was decimated.

Luxor: What the hell? My CARDS! NOOOOOOO!

Axel: Now ya'll see how my room feels.

When Sora got out from under the rubble, he saw Xemnas kneeling in front of a blackish-pink pile. From under the pile, a single plastic arm stuck out, slowly melting.

Sora: Sorry.

Xemnas: Just leave, dammit.

Sora: Maybe I can pay for it-

Xemnas: The only you can pay for it is with your life.

Sora: (left)

Xemnas: Damn. ( a single tar fell down his face, even though he can't really sorry for the dolls and figurines)

Axel: Xemnas, (placed his arm around Xemnas's shoulder) Got it memorized?

_Shut. The Hell up._

At Disney Castle

Riku:...and that's when Sora infuriated Xemnas causing him to...destroy the footage.

Mickey: All of it?

Sora: I am SO sorry, Your Majesty.

Mickey: Well, this is a problem.

Riku: I apoligize as well, Your Majesty.

Cloud: (walking in) Sir, don't tease them any longer.

S&R: What do you mean?

Mickey: You see, I knew this mission was going to be rough, so I asked Cloud and Leon to complete the mission a week earlier.

Sora: What? But, why did you send us then?

Mickey:... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...I don't know.

Riku: WHAT THE FUC- (left)

Cloud: Heh heh, I guess he took it a little hard.

Mickey: Riku, I meant to give you something to do! It wasn't all initentionally! RIku? Riku?

And that ends "Inflitration". I hope you liked the story! Please review for finale, I'd love to hear from ya!

P.S. Writer's block is a pain in the neck. It sucks!


End file.
